Dunkan Bulk
Dunkan Bulk is a powerful Hero and member of the Alpha Team. Biography Early Career Bulk was made in the Assembly Tower as part of the Alpha 1 Team, under the leadership of Thresher along with other rookies Preston Stormer, Jimi Stringer, and Von Ness. Bulk was often paired with Von Ness in the team's exploits around the universe. In one mission with Stringer, Bulk apprehended Toxic Reapa. After a mission guarding a freighter, Bulk and Von Ness returned to see XT4, a robot claiming to be a Hero. This proved to be a sham and XT4 downloaded Hero Factory's secrets and left in a Hero Craft. The Heroes, save for Thresher who was recalled elsewhere, gave chase to Asteroid J-54. Bulk and Von Ness landed and saw XT4 attempting to escape with Toxic Reapa and Voltix, causing XT4 to release all the criminals. While the three escaped, Bulk built up a rock barrier as the criminals ran closer, which Von Ness weighed down with his gravity tool before going after XT4. Bulk fought off the hordes of criminals until Von Ness returned and XT4 escaped. They were later picked up by Thresher, who had already saved Stormer and Stringer after a very near death. After the two were revived, Thresher and Nathaniel Zib called a meeting where the end of Hero Factory was announced due to their failure. Bulk, Stringer, and Von Ness departed to their new job at Makuro Industries as security guards. However, Stormer called them, and the three arrived to see Black Phantom and the Legion of Darkness about to destroy the Hero Factory. Though XT4 injured Bulk, the Heroes were successful in defeating the Legion of Darkness, causing Akiyama Makuro to decide to keep the Hero project and not scrap it. Thresher eventually retired and Von Ness deserted the Hero Factory, leaving Alpha 1 led by Stormer with Bulk and Stringer as the team's only consistent members. On one of their missions, the team was tasked with investigating the supposed disappearance of the planet Almaak IV, as reported by Almaak V. Stringer discovered that Almaak IV was only cloaked and the Almaak V government was responsible. Bulk was called into a planet to investigate a theft and met with We Who Serve, one of a collection of odd green-and-blue robots. He investigated the vault and found a spent Hero Core and realized that Core Hunter was behind the operation. Examining the vault, he realized the defenses were only to stop people from getting in, not out. Core Hunter had disassembled himself and hid in a crate due to be stored in the vault. Once inside, Core Hunter had stolen whatever he had wanted to and left. Determining Core Hunter must be hiding in the power plant, Bulk searched until Core Hunter trapped him in an energy web. Bulk escaped by destroying a power dynamo, and Core Hunter set the other to explode. Bulk hit the alarm for the workers to evacuate, but this allowed Core Hunter to escape. Another mission had the team fighting off Cornelius Zo, whose army of Tiger Ants was destroying a city. Bulk attacked the ants with a tank called "the Crusher" and scared them away. Rise of the Rookies Bulk, Stringer and Stormer later went to Merak 9 with William Furno to protect some C-4000 when they were attacked by Rotor and XPlode and XPlode dumped Rotor. After Furno failed to cuff Rotor, Rotor attacked him with a small Meteor Blaster and escaped. Bulk and Stringer later arrived at Lemus 2 Explosives Plant and secured it with Breez and Surge when they received a call to head to Tantalus 5, where they were attacked by Corroder at the future site of Penitentiary 1331 and Bulk was buried under a pile of girders protecting Surge. They were forced to activate a Hero Cell despite the risk of Bulk's Hero Core being drained. Furno arrived and saved them by ramming his Hero Pod into Corroder on autopilot. Bulk was saved by Breez using the levitation unit and they returned to Hero Factory and Bulk's core was recharged. Bulk and Stringer were with Stormer when he was infected with Nanobots when he attacked them. They chased him onto a Training Sphere and Stormer knocked Bulk off the Training Sphere and he was rescued by Furno and Stringer. He later went with Breez, Stringer and Surge to Lunar Tratix and they were attacked by a Tratix Reptoid. Breez got it to help find the mineral needed to destroy the nanobots and it successfully cured Stormer. Bulk was later infitted with a jetpack, a breathing apparatus and a Sonic Boom Weapon and fought Vapour with the aid of Furno on his Furno Bike and a Hero Craft pilot. Bulk successfully captured Vapour. Bulk later went to New Stellac City under false alerts from Von Nebula of meteors striking the city and were attacked by Thunder and Corroder. They engaged the Villains, but lost contact with Hero Factory when Stormer was hit by Thunder's Nebula Gas Cannon. They saved the Rookie Division from Von Nebula's Gang united and then found themselves stripped of their weapons by Von Nebula's black hole. Stormer and Furno entered the black hole and Bulk and Stringer defeated Meltdown and Thunder. They used their Particle Seperators to dodge the attack from XPlode's Explosive Spikes and Bulk tore a part of the Drone monument and wrapped it around the gang. They then returned to Makuhero City. Savage Planet Bulk was present when Mr. Makuro introduced the Upgrade and was later at Surge's ceremony. He was given the upgrade to 2.0 once the technology had been perfected enough. Bulk and Nex joined Furno and Stringer in a game on Roboball against ten virtual players when they were called to Mission Control. Nathaniel Zib revealed Rocka had gone missing looking for Professor Aldous Witch on Quatros. They were equipped with 3.0 animal armor and Bulk gained the attribute of a wolf. Bulk realized someone was stealing Quaza and they found Rocka unconscious. He revealed that Witch had transformed into Witch Doctor and was stealing Quaza. They made their way to the Quatros Teleporter, where Stormer let Furno and Rocka set up their own teams. Bulk and Stormer supported Rocka and used the teleporter to the Quaza Temple, when they realized that the teleporter had shrunk them. They were attacked by a Fangz, but managed to defeat it when they realized Witch Doctor had already stolen all of the planet's Quaza. They then found the way to drop the Quaza into the core of the planet and restore it when they were found. Bulk and Rocka jumped over Witch Doctor and were caught. They were rescued by Nex and Stringer and brought back to their normal size by Nex. They freed Raw-Jaw and later snapped off the spikes on two Fangz. Bulk helped Furno by flinging him with his Wrist Blades onto the blimp filled with Quaza and allowing him to restore the Quaza to the planet's core. Breakout After the mass breakout, Bulk received new armor and a new pair of Hero Cuffs. He was assigned to chase down Core Hunter in the city and initially failed. He and Rocka also guarded Voltix's cell and he was knocked down by his Lightning Whip when he escaped. He then returned to train with Furno and Surge. The training got too out of hand, and Bulk, Surge, and Furno were trapped. Bulk threw Surge at the off switch, ending the simulation. Stormer recalled them to respond to a Delta-Red priority warning, as Core Hunter was going to assemble the Doom Box weapon. After reviewing his, Stormer, and Stringer's logs of previous missions against Core Hunter, Bulk and Breez set off. Pretending to be smugglers, they met Geb, who led them into the vault where the Doom Box fragment was. Core Hunter then used anti-gravity tools to send Geb into orbit and retrieve the Doom Box fragment. Bulk fired his Missile Launcher at Core Hunter, but Arctur saved the villain. As Bulk and Breez chased Core Hunter, he vanished, so the two went to Stringer and Surge's location and met Stormer and Furno there as well. They confronted Core Hunter who accidentally reformed the Doom Box after Surge shocked him. Arctur then teleported Core Hunter to where the Doom Box was forged and explained that he plans to use Core Hunter's Hero Core Remover Tool to absorb the Doom Box's energies. Meeting with Rocka at Core Hunter's location, Stormer goaded the villain into activating the Doom Box, fatally wounding Arctur. After Core Hunter did so, his tool was used by Breez to absorb the Doom Box's energy, rendering it harmless. However, Core Hunter used the power to defeat every Hero save Surge, who reflected the villain's energy back at the criminal, causing Core Hunter's body to vanish. The Heroes then returned to Hero Factory with the Doom Box. Later Bulk caught Furno looking at files, specifically the old Legion of Darkness file. Bulk told Furno the story of Hero Factory's near destruction by Black Phantom's Legion. Stormer heard Bulk relay Furno the information and chose not to punish Bulk, and told them that they needed to continue focusing on re-capturing criminals. Abilities and Traits Dunkan Bulk's artificial intelligence is less developed than others, which he sometimes feels self-conscious about, but he makes up for this intelligence deficiency with sheer power. He is able to withstand blows that would destroy armored vehicles. He is reputed to be one of the Hero Factory's strongest active Heroes. Bulk is always ready for a mission, and enjoys fighting for the Hero Factory as much as he enjoys the actual fighting itself. He has been actively working to develop his intelligence, increasing his amount of reading and vocabulary. After his upgrades, Bulk was given wolf-based powers, including enhanced speed, to help him cope with the jungle environment of Quatros. Bulk has been outfitted with new armor after the breakout, featuring high-impact shoulder armor. Tools Bulk carried a Metal Sphere Shooter in his original build. During a mission where he fought the criminal Vapor, Bulk was outfitted with a Sonic Boom Weapon, jet-pack, and breathing apparatus in addition to his shooter. With his new 3.0 form, Bulk wielded wrist-mounted blades to complement his fighting style. As part of his new armor, Bulk has been equipped with a Plasma Gun and powerful Missile Launcher with pinpoint laser targeting. Category:Heroes Category:Alpha Team Category:Plasma Gun Users